


The Revelation

by Alda



Series: revenge is sweet, but you’re sweeter [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Btw there is A LOT of swearing, Enemies to Friends, Gavin gets roasted, Gavin is an asshole, Gonna do it anyway though, Idk calling them friends might be a reach, M/M, Savage Connor, Swearing, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alda/pseuds/Alda
Summary: “I am sorry that I took so long, Detective.” Connor suddenly speaks. Gavin looks up and notices the android’s LED is blue. “I have come to a revelation,” the machine says, before hesitating slightly.What the fuck is this bastard gonna say now?





	The Revelation

**NOV 6TH, 2038**

**12:53:38 AM**

 

“I said, that’s enough.”

 

With Anderson’s gun pointed at his head, Gavin freezes. Although he is glaring straight at Connor, he can feel the Lieutenant’s intense gaze upon him.  The thick tension in the small interrogation room affects Gavin’s stability, causing his mind to function at a slower pace. He has a few options here, but only one of them ends up with him alive.

 

_Is it really worth dying to shoot Connor? No… the plastic prick will come back anyway._

 

Realising that the only choice he has is to lower his gun, he scowls.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he spits out, seething at his defeat. He reluctantly lowers his gun, then points at Anderson with his free hand. “You’re not gonna get away with it this time,” Gavin mutters, before looking back up at Connor. He takes one step towards the android, and musters the most threatening and hateful glower he can, in an attempt to intimidate _it_. The machine’s LED turns yellow. Gavin stares at the swirling circle for a few seconds then briskly looks away.

 

“Fuck!” He hisses, before storming out of the interrogation room.

 

_This fuckin’ plastic ‘detective’ thinks it can come here and do my fuckin’ job for me. Fuck this shit. No fuckin’ android tells me what to do._

 

Gavin makes his way towards his desk, his face still pulled into a grimace. His right eye twitches fleetingly, so he raises his hands to rub at both of his eyes. He spots a clock on the wall in his peripheral vision.

 

_Holy shit… almost one AM. Jesus, I need some sleep._

 

Once he arrives at his cubicle, he realises that his mug is empty.

 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

 

Too tired to make another black coffee, he collapses into his chair and his scowl deepens.

 

_Might as well get some shit done, I guess._

 

After fifteen minutes of doing his paperwork, he hears Anderson and Connor sit down at the desks on the other side of the office area. A sudden urge to look at Connor arises within him, but he ignores it.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

He decides to distract himself by doing his work. As time goes on, it becomes harder and harder to focus. Eventually, he gives up, momentarily throwing away his pride, and glances at Connor. Large, doe-like brown eyes meet his dull greenish-grey eyes.

 

_Shit!_

 

He quickly averts his eyes to his monitor, his body jerking with the force of his movement. His chair makes a loud creak that echoes throughout the empty office. A deep red blush begins to cover his cheeks, spreading like a raging fire. His face burns with embarrassment as his temperature rises with each passing second.

 

_Why the fuck was Connor looking at me? Why, at that specific moment, did that prick have to be looking at me?_

 

Unable to bear the humiliation, he lowers his head onto his desk and covers it with his arms, not before briefly taking a peek at Connor again. Low and behold the android was still looking at him.

 

_Fuck… what do I do now? Do I yell some dumbass slurs at him to make him look away? Nah… I don’t wanna start shit now while Anderson’s sitting right there. Wait a second… shit, I mean ‘it’, not ‘him’. Fuckin’ hell Reed, get your shit together._

 

As his mind continues to race, he fails to notice the approaching steps.

 

“Detective Reed.” A husky, monotonous voice speaks, shocking him out of his thoughts. He doesn't even need to look up to know who it is.

 

“What the fuck do you want, prick?” He replies into his arms, still too mortified to look up.

 

“I would like to apologise for disobeying your orders in the interrogation room. However, I also would like to add that if I were to have listened to you, it would have made this investigation more difficult, therefore I simply did what was best to accomplish my mission. I hope you understand that my intention was never to directly disobey you, I actually intended to make this job easier for us both,” Connor says, before awkwardly smiling at Gavin’s bent figure. Unable to reply, Gavin looks up and stares at the android, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slack with shock. He doesn’t know whether he should be thankful for the apology, or angry at how condescending it sounded. He obviously chose to go with the latter.

 

“Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? _‘If I were to have listened to you, it would have made this investigation more difficult_.’ Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Gavin mocks. He didn’t mean to make his reply sound so pitiful, however, he was more offended than he realised. He huffs out a fake chuckle, then looks away.

 

After a minute passes, Gavin decides to drum his pen against his paperwork to combat the awkward silence in the room. Connor is still standing by his desk, so he feels incredibly uncomfortable.

 

_How the fuck do I get him to leave? Oh, for fuck’s sake, ‘it’, not ‘him’. Seriously, Reed. That’s the second time today._

 

Pissed off, Gavin frowns up at Connor, ready to say some shit to the plastic prick, however, he sees the android’s yellow LED spiraling at an incredibly fast pace.

 

“Are you okay?” He gruffly questions, unable to stop himself. Realising what he had just said, Gavin slaps his hand against his face.

 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

He sees Connor’s LED turn red and spin at a faster rate.

 

_Shit… did I do that?_

 

“Seriously, you’ve been standing in the same spot for a few fuckin’ minutes, dipshit. Did you run out of batteries or something?” Gavin questions again, this time trying to seem nonchalant. As he turns around to continue his paperwork to 'act natural', he briefly remembers something Connor said in the interrogation room. 

 

_“You shouldn’t touch it. It’ll self-destruct if it feels threatened.” Does that mean Connor might self-destruct?_

 

At that thought, Gavin’s mood dampens slightly.

 

_The fuck? Shouldn’t I be happy about that? Then again, who the fuck knows what happens when an android self-destructs. What if it fuckin’ explodes it’s guts all over me? Does an android even fuckin’ have guts? Damn…_

 

“I am sorry that I took so long, Detective.” Connor suddenly speaks. Gavin looks up and notices the android’s LED is blue. “I have come to a revelation,” the machine says, before hesitating slightly.

 

_What the fuck is this bastard gonna say now?_

 

“You are an asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> It feels great to be writing again! Damn, I really missed this. But anyways, I am so obsessed with DBH, played the game in one sitting, and honestly, I don't regret it. To anyone that can be bothered, leave a comment down below with some prompts or recommendations regarding any mistakes I potentially made in the text, but overall I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
